With regard to a conventional mobile device, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-288360, for example, discloses a mobile communication terminal aimed at realizing simple and low-cost integration of a housing and an antenna to enable an even greater size reduction in the terminal, and increasing the degree of freedom of shape of the terminal housing (PTD 1). The mobile communication terminal disclosed in PTD 1 has an antenna element made of a conductive metal pattern formed on the surface of an outer cover of the housing.